Episode 7763 (23rd December 2011)
Plot Gail arrives back to find her house is being used as a make-shift hair salon. David promises that he'll clear up the mess as they're moving back to the proper salon today. Kylie insists that she's going to cook Christmas dinner for the family. Gail and David are sceptical. Chesney and Gary get a cash-in-hand job delivering Christmas trees for the garden centre. They're unimpressed to find they have to dress as elves. Tyrone's fixing the wheel on Hope's buggy for Fiz but he's taken aback when Kirsty's very rude to Fiz and suggests that Chesney nicked the duff Christmas trees. Having loaded all the trees into their van, Gary and Chesney are ready to set off but the van refuses to start. Brian's put-out when Julie tells him that they're not having a Christmas dinner as she's made a donation to charity instead. At Kylie's insistence, Becky turns up to watch Max in the Nativity play but Tracy, Steve and Ken are hostile towards her and she leaves upset. As Sunita prepares the kids for the Nativity play, Faye has bout of stage fright and Katy steps in at the last minute to play Mary. Nativity Play in Weatherfield Community Hall: Innkeeper - Simon Angel Gabriel - Asha Joseph - Aadi Mary - Katy Shepherd - Max Narrator - Amy Chesney and Gary set off on foot across the fields. Chesney's worried that he'll miss the Nativity play. Sian introduces Sophie to the Reverend Douglas who agrees to marry them in his church. Sian's thrilled, whilst Sophie feels guilty. Kirsty tells Tyrone that he's banned from mixing with Fiz because of her criminal past. Tyrone's perturbed. Whilst playing the part of Mary, Katy goes into labour. Chesney gets a call from Fiz. He's beside himself worried that he'll miss the birth. Cast Regular cast *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey Guest cast *Mr Burridge - Lloyd McGuire *Reverend Gerald Douglas - Wyn Bowen Harries Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Audrey's *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Community Hall - Interior and exterior *Woodland and Lay-by on country lane Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Katy goes into labour on stage during the nativity play; Becky breaks down and begs Tracy to tell Steve the truth; and Sian has a surprise for Sophie. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,130,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2011 episodes